A frequency with which portable electronic devices are used in private vehicles is increasing. A user of a portable electronic device uses the portable electronic device in the vehicle, such as when making a call within the vehicle, when performing navigation, when sending a message, or when using a social network service (SNS). However, if the user uses the portable electronic device while driving, the user is more likely to be in danger.